Sibling Rivalry
by Bloodra
Summary: Freeza didn't even see it coming. He never thought that Cooler would come to visit him randomly out of nowhere. But why is he there and why won't he leave Freeza alone? -Rated T because of very mild language.


_Instead of being responsible and writing the next chapter for Kuriza: The Son of an Overlord, I decided to do something different. Besides, this idea has been floating in my brain begging to get out. After this, I'll continue the other story._

* * *

"Lord Freeza!" Zarbon dashed into the room, gasping for breath. A small alien with two horns pointing out of the sides of its head stood in front of a very wide window, which showed the shimmering stars of space.

Freeza, in his first form, glared at the tired Zarbon. "What is it?" He grumpily replied. Freeza was not in a good mood after the recent report about the Ginyu Force's defeat. The team was attacked viciously during one of their ridiculous intros.

"Your brother… says he's going to…" Zarbon had to pause for a breather. He grabbed onto his knees as he leaned over.

Freeza turned around from viewing the stars. "What about my brother?" Freeza ordered. Clearly the Icejin was surprised to hear about his sibling. It's been years since Freeza last saw his sibling.

Zarbon glanced up at the small alien. "He said… that he's going to… stay here for the night."

"What?!" Freeza shouted in outrage. Ignoring his exhausted elite, Freeza darted past Zarbon and rushed through the corridor of his massive ship. _If Cooler is on this spacecraft then I shall destroy the idiots who allowed him to board!_, Freeza thought coldly.

Further down the hallway Freeza went. He didn't know for sure where his brother was but he was too irritated to care. He passed numerous soldiers. All of them leaned against the wall as he scurried past them. The tyrant paid them no mind. Freeza bit his bottom lip as he started to conjure up some ideas, _Maybe Cooler's been planning to sabotage me from under my nose? Or worse, he's going to pull one of his pranks on me!_

Freeza went into the next door he saw, figuring that Cooler would be in the ship's bridge. As soon as the dark conqueror opened one of the only normal wooden doors in his ship, something heavy fell on his carapace. Freeza hit the floor hard and groaned in pain. He shook his head and managed to get on his knees, suddenly realizing that pink paint was all over his body. Freeza ignored the pain and stared at his light-red colored hands in outrage, _Who in the-_

"It seems like you have at last embraced your _feminine_ side, brother." A deep and soothing voice mocked. Freeza rapidly stood up, his eyes widening in confusion from what he saw. "Then again, you always did have a _pretty_ appearance. Hehehe."

"Damnit Cooler!" Freeza shouted in anger while pointing at his older sibling. "What is it you want from me? Enough of your childish tricks!"

Cooler, who was leaning against his ship with folded arms, approached his brother with a smirking expression. "Is there something wrong with visiting a family member?"

"Yes!" Freeza fumed and shook a pink fist in the air.

Cooler sighed and shrugged. "Temper, temper. Dad always said that you were too hot-headed to take his place as the leader of our people."

Freeza growled and turned away, crossing his arms with a pout. "Say whatever you like. Just tell me why you're here."

"As I said before," Cooler said with a smile. "I'm here to visit my dear, younger brother."

"Pfft…" Freeza sneered. "You and that smug face…" He muttered. The overlord of galaxies then faced his sibling and flicked his tail in irritation. "So you just want to visit, is that it?"

"Yes." Cooler cooed in an extensive voice. He silently chuckled to himself.

Freeza threw his arms in the air. "Fine! But if you pull another prank such as THIS!" He presented his pink paint coated body. "Then you might as well get packing."

"It's only one night." Cooler patted Freeza on his back, luckily getting no paint on his hands since the substance had dried. "Besides, that's my way of _bonding_ with you."

Freeza squinted his eyes scornfully and muttered under his breath. "More like your way of _torturing_ me…"

"What was that?" Cooler put his arm around Freeza with a cheery smile.

"Nothing." Freeza replied with a sigh, disgruntled.

The older Icejin laughed favorably and tightened his hold around his younger sibling. "Don't blame yourself for your incompetence. You're just a wee little guy."

Freeza burst out of Cooler's arm and started to rage. "Shut up! You and I both know that I take after mother's looks and that I was one out of MANY premature birth babies!"

"Yeah, that's true. But you're still small and girly." Cooler beamed.

"Would you shut up!!!" Freeza tackled his brother and they both started to roll around on the cold, sooty floor.

"Aren't you a little too old for this nonsense?" Cooler laughed as him and his brother barely passed by the landing pegs of a random ship.

Freeza quickly pushed his brother off of him and dusted himself off. "…I don't like you."

"I love you too." Cooler smirked and gave Freeza a nuggie. Freeza resisted but Cooler kept him in a tight headlock. "Say uncle." Cooler chanted.

"N-no!" Freeza squirmed. Suddenly the smaller Icejin disappeared and reappeared behind Cooler, in front of the door he had entered from earlier. "I'm taking a shower to cleanse myself of your stupidity, go to the guests room and please do take consideration in rotting there!" Freeza looked at his pink body in disgust and then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Cooler grinned deviously and swished his tail in delight, _The fun has just begun my little brother._

* * *

Freeza paced back and forth in his living quarters, in his final and true form. He stopped and peered outside of his window, _What did he do last night while I was asleep? He could have stayed up all night making water balloons for god's sake!_

The purple carapaced ruler grunted and put his arms behind his back as he skulked out of his room. He decided to continue his day and not worry about Cooler's shenanigans. The halls were empty but Freeza knew why. All his men were gathered at the grand hall where he is to announce personally what important things need to be done. Freeza's mouth tugged into a crooked smile, _First order: Destroy my brother or kick him out without any dignity._

Freeza softly giggled at his dark thoughts as he entered through a violet curtain, which led to a balcony. The evil dictator knew that this day was a very special one, the most important day of the year in fact. He slowly approached the railing, placed two hands upon it and glanced down at his underlings. They all simultaneously saluted Freeza but then stopped and looked at him intensely. The delinquent raised an eyebrow in wonderment, _What are they staring at?_

It was then that every goon in the room, thousands of them, began to guffaw hysterically. Freeza overheard one of them as they choked on their spit. "His f-face! Ahahaha!"

Freeza was alarmed at the disrespect he was deriving. Like a bat out of hell, Freeza searched for a mirror. His attention loomed over a very shiny vase. Grabbing the polished pottery and finally grasping the image in its reflection, Freeza just about had a conniption. He threw the vase to the ground and bellowed in livid and uncontrollable spasms of fury. "COOOOOLEEEEER!"

Meanwhile in the guests room, Cooler was lying on top his bed. He was relaxing with arms behind his head and legs formally crossed. He lifted his chin as he heard a faint holler. He nodded with a satisfied air and breathed a sigh of content, _Apparently he didn't like the new permanent marker mustache and beard I gave him. Happy birthday my precious little brother. You know that I haven't 'celebrated' your birthday for years. Hm hm hmm._


End file.
